spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Crap, Alien !!
Plot The "CC Gang" find themselves on an abandoned space ship, to find out that it might night be that safe. Transcript scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy running around the corner of a space ship. They both have heavy artillery guns in their hands. Screaming can be heard from around the ship. SpongeBob: green blood from his shirt. This is horrible. Sandy: Yeah, you can say that again. SpongeBob: This is horrible. Sandy: Yep... SpongeBob: This is horri-- Sandy: Okay, you can stop saying it now, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: How did this even start?! scene goes to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Patrick, Demi and Squidward exploring a dark part of the ship. Squidward: I'm sorry, but why is Demi leading us? She's a teenager. At her age, she probably still thinks Emojis are cool. Demi: I'm leading because unlike all of you, I watch movies, and in dark places, you always have to be prepared with weapons and lots of them. Squidward: But still, you're a teenager. I'm 40 and I'm pretty sure Mr. Krabs is getting up to 80's soon. Mr. Krabs: Squidward on the head. I'm 60.... Squidward: Look, I'm just saying we could have someone more experienced leading the way. Like.... Demi: SpongeBob and Patrick? Look, you seem to know so much, why don't you lead the way? Squidward: If it means getting out of this place quicker, then sure. the gun from Demi's hands and starts to walk ahead of the "CC Gang" SpongeBob: Woo! Go Squidward! Am I right? around. Nobody gonna join in? in front of him to see a face hugger alien attached to Squidward's face. Oh. Demi: chewing gum into her mouth. Predictable, at best. Patrick: up a shovel. Don't worry Squidward, I'm coming to help you! the face hugger attached to Squidward's face. It jumps off and runs away. Done! SpongeBob: over to Squidward who is now on the ground, groaning. Squid, are you okay? Patrick: over at SpongeBob. I think he is, other than I think the bash to his face may have made him look ugly. SpongeBob: Actually, nothing's changed with him... Patrick: Oh..... stomach starts to inflate. SpongeBob: Uh oh...Squid, are you okay? Demi: snatches her gun up from the ground and points it at Squidward. Stand back from him, I have a very bad feeling about this. Patrick: Guys, shut up. SpongeBob: I'm gonna do what Demi said...This doesn't seem very safe. back. Patrick, you may want to do the same. Patrick: SpongeBob, Demi, if you please...This is the miracle of child birth. small alien bursts out from Squidward's body. Patrick: IT'S A -- alien claws at his face. AGGH. SpongeBob: the gun from Demi's hands. Get away from him, you bitch! the alien off him, it lands on the ground, unconscious. That wasn't so hard now, was it? Let's go now. alien gets up from the ground, it grows into it's true big form. Mr. Krabs: I'm out. away. SpongeBob: around to see the alien. He drops the gun. Oh, okay...That grew pretty fast....backs away. Any ideas? Patrick: Split up! and Demi run down a corridor together. Run! SpongeBob: alien goes over to SpongeBob and opens it's mouth, another alien like creature comes out of it's mouth. ...Ugh...Hello? alien smacks SpongeBob across the room into a power box. BULGARIA. Sandy: SpongeBob! over to SpongeBob. Come on, we need to get outta here faster than a bull fr--the alien charging at them. You know what? I'll say it later. SpongeBob and runs away with him. be Continued.... Category:Cosmobo Category:Channel Chasers Category:2017 Category:Comedy Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts